


Over the Moon

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver receives a call from a giddy Giovanni, which is disturbing enough... except Giovanni's giddy because he thinks Silver's finally engaged to Gold. Game-verse, GoldxSilver. Rated for language, warning for giddy Giovanni. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Moon

After hearing Gold's speech on the passing of some new law, Giovanni had called Silver sounding not only  _happy_  but  _thrilled_  and  _excited_.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Silver demanded. "It's just some stupid law."

"I may have spoiled the surprise," Giovanni said, still sounding  _happy_  and  _thrilled_  and  _excited_  and the last time Silver heard him sounding like that had involved a successfully developed Mewtwo. "Call me back later."

"Fine, but if you've done something  _Rocket_ …"

"It hurts me that you would make that assumption."

Silver hung up and decided to see exactly what Gold had said. He turned his PokéGear on and to the news channel.

"— and if you're just joining us, today marks a historic day! Champion Gold has emerged victorious in his bid to pass the Marriage Equality Bill!" the excited voice of Mary chirped.

Silver dropped his PokéGear.

"We're about to interview the Champion, a proud, erm, 'cisgender pansexual', about how this makes him feel and the likely possibility that he'll be first in line to get married!"

All Silver could think was that the idea of him marrying Gold made Giovanni  _giddy like a schoolgirl_.

Silver turned off his PokéGear and threw it across the room.

It was an unfortunate pity that, in the fourth year of their relationship, Gold had begged Silver to ' _Quit torturing me anytime you get upset, you're kind of a really moody violent bitch_ '. It had taken Silver several days to forgive Gold for that remark, but like always he found that Gold was some sort of black hole: he drained all of Silver's rage, but was never affected. Thus Silver had begrudgingly stopped locating or creating embarrassing photos and/or documents to show Gold's friends, co-workers and idols.

A promise was a promise, and unlike his arsehole of a father, Silver didn't break promises; he manipulated his way around them. That was precisely where having a party of equally as crafty pokémon came in handy.

Silver pulled out the appropriate PokéBall. In a flash of white light, Gengar appeared. He glanced up at Silver in anticipation.

"That's right," Silver said, crossing his arms over his chest. "The idiot needs to learn another lesson."

Gengar started to cackle.

Unfortunately, Gengar's imagination was a bit lacking at times. The grand prank ended up being a pitfall on the front step of their house. Gengar cackled after Gold fell with a yelp, floating around leering.

"SILVER!"

Silver opened the door. "It was Gengar."

Gengar nodded, still cackling.

"Just help me out of here, dammit!"

Silver begrudgingly obliged. Gold glared at him even after they were inside the house, and after Silver'd kissed him.

"Seriously Silver, why the hell did you get your pokémon to attack me  _this_  time?" Gold demanded.

Silver gave a 'hmph' and turned his head away.

" _Seriously_ ," Gold once again stressed. "What's wrong?"

"Giovanni thinks we're getting married," Silver reluctantly explained. "He sounded  _happy_. I hate him, especially when he's happy."

"Uh, why would he think that?" Gold asked.

"That stupid law! The gay marriage thing."

"Marriage equality."

"Whatever!"

Gold pulled a face. "Honestly, I don't even… why would that law getting passed mean we're getting married?"

"Weren't you doing it for us or something stupid like that?"

"Uh-uh. I was doing it cos it's wrong that people couldn't marry someone of the same sex." Gold raised his eyebrows. "Damn, Silv, not everything's about you."

" _I_  didn't think it, Giovanni did."

"Giovanni also thought it was a good idea to hide Team Rocket in a place called The  _Rocket_  Game Corner."

The only way Silver could think to reply was to snap "Shut up!"

"Are you saying that you  _want_  to get married?"

Flabbergasted, Silver cried, "No!"

"Good, cos we'd agreed that our parents should never meet. Ever."

"I know," Silver sighed. "Giovanni being so… so over the moon about it just really creeps me out."

Gold stared at Silver with a very strange look.

"What?" Silver growled.

"You don't want to disappoint him." It sounded like an accusation.

Silver reacted accordingly. "I don't give a shit what that asshole thinks!"

"We could elope," Gold suggested. "Run to Goldenrod and get married in a casino without anybody else there."

Silver hit him. "Idiot."

"Does that mean you want to?"

"…just stop talking."

Silver needed to learn to stop listening to anything Giovanni ever said. Especially when he was giddy.


End file.
